Project Summary The external innovative network Core C builds external contacts through three independent activities and, together, all three activities define the three main goals of this core. First, we maintain, manage and improve a networked current awareness service for research in the demography of aging (CAAR). Second, Core C organizes regular workshops, conferences, and visits that are combined with substantive and methodological workshops and conferences. Finally, the Core engages in other outreach activities, such as sessions on data resources and displays at conferences and professional meetings.